Bleeding Moon
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Willow gets bitten by Oz after Wrecked. Now she finds herself dealing with being furry, and the Watchers council after her blood.


Title : Blood Moon

Rating : R

Pairing : WR/TM

Time line: Season Five, Wrecked

Beta Reader : Kathryn Kirkland

Summary : When Willow performs a lethal favor for her ex lover Oz, she finds herself caught between a council that's out to destroy her, and the consequences of helping Oz.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios.

Willow kicked violently at a nearby trash can. Her right foot connected rather harshly with the heavy steel unit, sending a spike of pain arching through it and into her ankle.

" Dirty, son of a bitch. " She cursed uncharacteristically.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't believe that the hellmouth could get so bad. Even Hell had it's standards, so why did this have to occur now?

It was right when things were at their worst for her. She'd hurt Dawn, and was currently going through magical withdrawals. It had been a week of shakes, nosebleeds, and vomiting.

Now, on top of everything there was a new problem. One by the name of Daniel Osbourne. The werewolf was deteriorating fast. It wasn't a surprise, in fact, they'd both been expecting it for sometime. Just not so fast.

Any human that was infected by lythropy gradually lost themselves to the wolf. Since people didn't have any safe guards, they were left open to the wolf. Allowing it to take over the weaker human.

Willow refusing Oz and the wolf for Tara had unfortunately caused the process to speed up. The wolf had been mated to her, she knew that, and with her denial of their being mates the wolf had grown enraged.

Then just three days earlier, Oz had shown up, begging for her help. She hadn't been able to say no. Despite their split they'd remained good friends, keeping in contact.

The heartbreaking problem was that there was only one way to help a Cain werewolf. All she could do was use special herbs to keep him weak, and partially sedated. He had to be kept in the cage she'd had Devon put in her parents basement. Though the last hinge was the one thing she was so worked up over.

Once Oz had reached a certain level she would have no choice but to kill him. It wasn't something she was willing to do, or sure she could do. Yet, at the same time she knew that when the time came she'd have no other choice.

He would be so far gone that he would be in a constant berserker rage. Continuously trying to kill, maim, and hunt. A bloodthirsty animal determined to rip people to shreds.

" Stupid idiot. " She sulked sadly.

A howl broke into her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. She moved reluctantly back inside her parents house. She let the whimpering growls guide her down to the basement, and she felt her heart break at the sight.

A red furred full-formed wolf was pacing the cage, his amber eyes glaring at her darkly. The sheer rage that radiated from the werewolf was staggering.

" Oh, Oz. " She sighed tiredly. " When are we going to finally get a break? "

The wolf lunged at the cage door, causing it to shake violently. The growling grew in volume and again he charged the door, only this time it gave.

Willow dived to the side of the basement and grabbed the dart gun. She turned onto her back and aimed it at the wolf as it jumped at her.

She barely managed to fire the rifle as the teeth sank into her arm. The flaming pain started to spread through her body, indicating the infection taking over her human body. A spell flashed through her mind, that she had researched years before when she'd first started dating Oz.

" Wolf and Human, join in spirit. Fur and skin, join in body. Moon and Earth, join in mind. Demon and Magic, join in essence... " She trailed off as a green and brown light covered her body with the spells completion.

She moaned at sudden surge of magic and cursed her luck. She was so close to over coming the withdrawals. Then there was the now unconscious wolf sprawled across her legs.

" You really need to lose some weight. " She complained, pushing Oz off her. " Now, I have to deal with being furry, too. "

She dragged the heavy wolf back into the cage by his tail. Once inside, she grabbed the spare chains and clamped them onto him.

" Guess I'm going to have to call Devon. " She shook her head wearily.

The band member had been a big help in the last couple of days. He'd brought raw meat for Oz to eat while in wolf form, and had fixed the cage twice already.

" This time I'm going to paint silver on the bars. " She muttered heading upstairs.

She also had to wrap her arm. The blood would incite the wolf further, then again there was also the fact that the idea of infecting Willow would push Oz even further into the wolf.

She dialed the cordless phone, and moved into the downstairs bathroom. By the time Devon had answered, she'd managed to wrestle the first aid kit open.

" Yeah? "

" The wolfie escaped again. " Willow said simply.

" You ok? " Devon asked as usual.

" Fine. Can you come over? "

" Give me ten minutes. "

Willow heard the dial tone as he hung up, and snorted. The band member was a man of few words, like Oz.

" Damn the hellmouth. "

She felt the tears beginning to run down her cheeks, and wondered idly why they chose that moment to put in an appearance. She wondered why things just kept getting worse for her, and when they would finally ease up.

She ignored the hot, burning tears and carelessly wrapped the roll of gauze around her left arm. Over and over she spun it around the wound until it was totally covering the bloody bite marks.

She didn't blame Oz though. She couldn't. It was her super hero complex. Always having to save the day. Needing to constantly help her friends and family.

She wiped rapidly at the tears, and grabbed the box containing the silver nitrate. She wasn't sure if Oz would revert back to his homid form or not. She wasn't sure that if he did, his human mind would be in control.

" Goddess, help me, I don't know what to do. " She prayed helplessly.

She tucked the long, slim box into her pocket and went back to the basement. Her shaking hands grabbed the rifle as she took her seat on the stairs over looking the sleeping wolf.

" It'll be over soon Oz, Giles is looking for someway to help you, and you know Giles, when he gets his nose into something he's like a pig in a truffle patch. He'll just keep going until he finds a solution. "

She closed her eyes, letting the lack of sleep and fresh withdrawals hit her hard. She could feel the shaking in her hands intensify, and the magic wanting out again.

She hadn't wanted to do the spell in the first place, but she knew if she didn't she would end up like Oz. The spell was the only way around that.

It merged the wolf with the human, leaving the human mind in full control no matter what. There would be no demon, or wolf mind in her.

It meant that she had to go through the withdrawals from the beginning again. It meant that she had to deal with the worst of the vomiting, the convulsions, and the nosebleeds.

" Goddess, Oz, everything has been so hard. It's like we're walking up hill on ice, and all we do is slip and slide and end up on our butts. "

She reopened her blurred eyes and shook her head. She couldn't see as well as she wanted because of lack of sleep, but at least she would be able to shot the rifle if she had to.

" Whoa. "

Willow glanced up at Devon as he walked down the stairs. He was staring at the bloody bandage, his dark hazel eyes filling with concern.

" You're hurt. "

" I did the merging spell. " She answered his silent question.

" Cool. "

The musician moved around her and headed for the cage. His enormous toolbox, and the case containing his blow torch both fell to the floor as he bent over to check out the hinges.

" Can you fix it? "

" Yep. "

" Think you could paint silver on the bars? " Willow asked.

" Sure. "

" Thanks. "

" No problem. "

Willow leaned back, pressing her back against the wall, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The act did the trick, clearing her eyes momentarily.

She watched absently as Devon began the process of repairing the door, all the while making sure to keep out of her firing range. He'd fixed cage doors for Oz so many times over the years that he was used to the different eccentricities.

" How long has he been like this? "

Willow sighed at Devon's question. " Twenty one hours and fifty-one minutes. "

" Shit. "

" Yeah. "

The fact was that if a Cain werewolf stayed in wolf form far more than twenty four hours then they were permanently gone. There was no going back, and it was time to put them to sleep.

Every day since he'd arrived he'd spent more and more time in wolf form. More time as a half demon, half wolf. Closer to being the kind of killing machine that most vampires could only dream about.

" Why'd he come to you? "

Again Devon asked so much in a single short question. Why would Oz put her through this? Why would he ask her to kill him? Why wouldn't he just do himself in?

" Because he knows I'll do everything I can for him. "

' Even kill him. '

He trusted her with his very soul. He trusted her more than he trusted anyone, and despite the obsessive urge to never hurt her, or put her through something like what was happening. He simply couldn't trust anyone else with the delicate task.

" Oh. "

" You're a deep man, Devon. " She wryly stated.

She yelped softly as the cordless went off in her lap. Her face blushing dark red at the raised eyebrow Devon shot her way.

" Hello? "

" Willow? I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. "

" No, just some basic cage repair. " Willow answered.

" Was anyone hurt? " Giles asked.

" I'm fine. " Willow assured. " Oz is sleeping the whole thing off. "

" Thank goodness. "

" Have you found anything? "

Silence. It was deafening, and it spoke volumes. It said more than a whole lecture, and still managed to make her feel far worse.

" I see. "

" I've tried every source I have, and some I didn't. However, each one says the same thing there's nothing to be done. If it was at the start then a simple spell would've merged the wolf with the human, rendering him harmless and healthy. "

" Couldn't we do an altered merging spell on him? "

" I'm afraid not. The wolf mind has been in him too long, it's become an integral part of him, and if we merged them the resulting exorcism would kill Oz. Most likely leaving him a mindless shell. "

" Maybe the gypsy's... "

" No. " Giles sharply said.

" Then I have no choice. " Willow hoarsely stated.

" Absolutely not. I'm on my way there now. If there's no problems the plane should land in an hour. In the meantime, I want you to call Buffy, have her stand guard until I can get there. "

" But..."

" Don't argue. If anyone will do it, it will be me. Why Oz would even think of asking you to perform such an act is unforgivable. He should have come straight to me. "

Willow swallowed the urge to protest. It wasn't Giles task to perform, or Buffy's. It was hers. Oz had come to her, he had trusted her to perform the execution.

" Alright. I'll see you in an hour. "

She hung up before she argued. It would do no good, and in the end he would call Buffy on her.

" Leave it. " She told Devon. " You don't need to fix the cage after all. "

" You're going to do it. "

" He wanted it to be me. " She answered.

Oz, the man and the wolf, had wanted his last sight to be of her. He wanted to know that he died in her presence. The presence of his mate, and the only woman he'd ever loved.

" I wish I could find a woman like you. " Devon said.

She stood up, laying the rifle on a side table, with the phone next to it. Behind her she could hear Devon repacking his tools, and when the banging stopped, she heard the soft whispers of Devon saying his good-byes.

" Goddess Artemis, keeper of the moon, guardian of all lunar animals, and mother of the hunt. I find thee in a time of Cain. I pray to thee for a lost wolf. I beg thee to guide the son of the moon to peace. "

She pulled the slim box from her pocket and opened it. With suddenly steady hands, she lifted the syringe, and the bottle of silver nitrate. The needle slid easily into the bottle and she drew the liquid into the needle.

" Goddess Gaia, mother of the earth, creator of all animals. Hear my prayer so that a lone wolf may be calm. Cry with me so that thy child may never be thirsty. Speak a tale so that a wolf may know his worth. "

She placed the bottle carefully on the table, and squirted the needle to get rid of air bubbles. She turned to the cage and nodded her thanks to Devon as he slipped out of the basement.

" God Pan, father of all animals, protector of creatures. I kneel before thee to pray for those lost to the pack. I pray to thee for those the pack can never save. I turn to thee for guidance in this time of trial. "

She sat down and lifted Oz's head into her lap. Her left hand ran gently through his fur, causing the sleeping wolf to whine. She used her right hand to slide the needle into the furred animal's neck.

" Let those of our pack respect this wolf. Let those of our land remember his scent. Let those of the moon sing for his pride. Let those of the hunt do so in his honor. Let those of our ghosts forever keep his memory safe from harm. As a wolf shall keep the earth. "

She depressed the needle, watching as the poison slowly entered his body. She threw the needle away as it emptied, and hugged the wolf desperately to her chest.

" I love you, Oz. Maybe not as a lover, but I do love you like a brother, and I'll miss you. " She whispered.

The wolf gasped loudly, gently letting out his last breath. His glowing amber eyes blinking once more before succumbing to the silver poison.

" There. All better. " She sobbed, feeling what was left of her heart shatter. " No more pain. "

" Oh god, Will. "

She glanced up at her friend. Somehow she wasn't surprised to see her. She'd doubted that from the beginning that Giles would resist the urge to call Buffy, just to make sure.

" He's okay now. "

The blond moved over to her, the thin arms gently pulling her away from Oz, and into a tight hug.

" Why didn't you wait? " Buffy asked softly.

" I promised. "

She burrowed into the slayers hug, sobbing harder.

" Oh goddess, I promised. "

" Shh. I've got you. "

She clung to her friend. Everything coming to a head. The lack of sleep, the fresh withdrawals, having to kill her first lover. It all hit her hard, sending her spiraling into a sea of darkness.

' Oh goddess, let him find peace. '

Tara Maclay sat numbly at the side of her ex-lover's bed. Her entire body ached and throbbed painfully from the shock of everything that Giles had told her.

She'd woken up that morning looking forward to her art classes. She'd finally finished her semester assignment. The portrait of the person that had changed her life the most. A portrait of Willow.

She was so proud of the painting. It had shown the joy and explosion of love that she adored. The dark red hair that flowed like a swan over water. Those rich, emerald eyes that sparkled brightly.

Then Giles had shown up at her door. His face worn and tired. Eyes blood shot from exhaustion, and crying. His normally pristine appearance had been anything but.

The black tie had been undone, just lay across his shoulders. His dress shirt's collar had been open. His jacket missing, exposing his rolled up sleeves.

Her nightmare had become a true horror when he'd entered the room, his glasses hanging from his left hand as he paced the length of the room.

He'd spoken haughtily, reluctantly. Yet, he hadn't left anything out. He'd explained all about the Cain werewolves. About Oz progressing into the madness of the Cain clan. The ritual execution, and Willow.

Dear goddess, Willow. Oz had asked Willow to perform the duties of his mate. To guard him, and execute him when the time came. An act that was horrifying to think about, much less to contemplate.

The worst of it though was the bite marks on her left arm. The wounds that had infected her soul mate with lythropy. The very thing that had led Oz into the embrace of insanity.

One thing, one single thing was keeping her from panicking. Somehow her lover had managed to do the merging spell. The only thing that stood between Cain werewolves and the race of shape shifters.

She slipped the damp towel onto her ex-lover's forehead, and wiped the sweat from it. She tried desperately to ignore the harsh effects of magical withdrawal.

The determination, no the resolve face was keeping Willow from giving in to the demanding black magic. A fact that brought her hope from the bleakness that surrounded them.

" Tara..."

The blond gently kissed the red heads forehead. She wanted nothing more than to climb into the bed and keep the pixie wrapped up in her arms, safe from the world.

" I'm right here, sweetie. "

" ...so sorry. "

" I know. " Tara assured, and she did.

She knew the red head was destroying herself over messing with Tara's memories. She was working herself up into a state of depression that scared Tara more than the act itself.

Tara feared that in her state, Willow would end up killing herself. She was afraid that Willow would get into more trouble from the depression than she would from the magical addiction. All in all, she wasn't sure what to do to help the red head.

" ...love you. "

" I love you, too, sweetie. "

Tara felt her heart burst from joy at the peaceful expression on the red heads face as she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The sight caused the blond to give up fighting her urge to climb in bed. She quickly discarded her shoes, and crawled in with her ex-lover.

Almost immediately, the pixie curled up into her arms, letting out a happy sigh. She smiled slightly at the sight and pulled the red head closer to her.

The one thing she knew she wouldn't have to worry about though was the situation with Oz. The ritual leading to the execution of a Cain wolf wasn't just for the Cain wolf but for the wolf's mate.

The ritual created a temporary link with the spirit of the Cain wolf once they'd died. It lasted less than an hour, but it was long enough to help the mate deal with any guilt they may have felt, and to say good-bye.

She knew it had worked, because Buffy had talked about Willow passing out, and muttering about cheeky wolves. It was enough to let Tara know that Willow had gotten her chance to talk with Oz.

" How is she? "

Tara glanced up at Giles. The older man had been hovering almost as much as Buffy, and that was saying something. She could see a definite amount of guilt, and some regret in his eyes. Some from having left them in the first place, and the rest for not being there when they needed him the most.

" Calm. " She answered truthfully.

" Because of you, my dear. " Giles took a seat in the chair by the bed. " She was quite restless before you came over. "

Tara couldn't help but blush deeply at the statement. Dawn had made it clear already that Willow had been having nightmares since they'd broken up.

" What did the council have to say? " She asked.

Giles sighed at the question. She assumed it was over having to deal with Trevor's. The head of the council had somehow found out about Giles inquiries about Cain werewolves.

" Stressful. Quentin was most helpful in taking care of any loose ends. Unfortunately, he also found out about Oz biting Willow. "

" If he tries to touch her..." Tara all but growled at the other man.

" I've managed to convince him that Willow performed the merging spell. Though, I'm not sure he believes me. "

" Why not? "

" He knows that Willow went cold turkey, and for her to use magic... " He trailed off momentarily. " In his mind it means one of two things, she has given up magic and is now a Cain werewolf, or two, she hasn't given up magic and is a full powered dark witch. "

Tara narrowed her eyes at Giles comments. Neither idea was good, especially since the council wasn't known for letting possible threats survive.

" You think he's going to have her killed. "

" It's the most logical conclusion. " He agreed.

" If the council tries anything, I'll consider it a declaration of war. " Buffy spoke up from the door.

" Are you sure? " Tara asked.

" Nobody messes with the Scoobies and gets away with it. Not even the mighty council. "

" Buffy's right. " Giles said. " We won't let anything happen to Willow. "

" How do we fight someone as politically powerful as the council? " Tara wondered.

" Carefully. " Giles said wryly.

" Ooohhh...did someone squash the frog that hit me? " Willow moaned, burrowing her face into Tara's neck.

" I'm afraid not. " Giles answered.

" Not so loud. " Willow complained.

" Is it your head? " Tara whispered.

Willow nodded pitifully. " Every thing's so loud. I'd almost swear I could hear Giles heart beating from here, and the smells... Ew, when was the last time someone cleaned the toilet. "

" I see. " Giles grinned slightly. " Welcome to the life of a lythrope. "

Willow lifted her face away from Tara's neck to glare at the ex-watcher. " You mean this is permanent? "

" Unfortunately, yes. However, you will adjust. " Giles smirked at the horrified expression covering her face." Just a word of warning, I would take great care with the use of your strength. "

" Well, poop. " Willow pouted, snuggling back into Tara's arms. " I'm never getting out of bed again. "

" You can't hide in here forever. " Tara gently pointed out.

" Can, too. "

" Sweetie, we have a slight problem. " Tara tried a different tactic. " The council seems to think you need to be eliminated. "

Willow's head popped up instantly, her bright eyes shining with curiosity and confusion. " Why? What'd I do now? "

" It seems Quentin has gotten it into his head that you're either a witch addicted to black magic, or a newly made Cain wolf. "

" But I did the merging spell. " Willow protested.

" Hence our problem. If we insist that you did the necessary spell, then we prove you're still using magic. On the other hand, if we show that you've quit abusing magic, then we've shown that you are indeed a Cain wolf. "

" Can't you show that I quit with the magic's after I was bit? "

" I had informed Quentin of your previous attempts, so it wouldn't work. "

" Great, just great. I try to do the right thing, and look what's happened. " Willow sat up, reluctantly pulling away from her ex-lover. " I'm starting to think I should just resign from the hero gig. "

" I'm all for that idea. " Buffy agreed, flopping down on the bed beside Willow.

" You would. " Dawn said, poking her head into the room.

" Hey! " Buffy protested glaring at her sister. " And just how long were you eavesdropping? "

" I wasn't eavesdropping. I happened to be walking by and heard you mention the council. " Dawn stuck her tongue out at her sister before turning to Giles. " Are they really after Willow? "

" I can't say for sure, no. Though, from my previous dealings with the organization, I would say it's a safe bet. Now, I believe we should call the others and decide what the best course of action is. "

" Oh, oh, do I get to activate project spanky? " Willow bounced on the bed happily, her energy causing Tara to buzz just by being near it.

Giles cleared his throat, making it sound suspiciously like he was trying not to laugh. " Not as of yet. "

" Spoil sport. " Willow pouted.

" Maybe later. " Giles reassured.

" Wait, what's project spanky? " Buffy asked with a smirk.

" Don't look at me. I can honestly say that it is Willow's pet project. " Giles left the room at that, leaving the other three staring expectantly at the red head.

" Sweetie? "

The red head flushed under the blond witch's gaze.

" Oh, well, see after they screwed Buffy I decided to take certain precautions, so I used my hacking skills to set up various safety nets. "

" What kind of safety nets? " Buffy asked suspiciously.

" Oh, you know, the usual. Sending every single dime of their money into certain untraceable Swiss accounts, wiping out their hard drives and leaving me with the only existing copies, changing their accounts with the water and power company so that it looks like they're bills are a couple of years overdue, then there's the files that would be sent to MI9 which would probably have them arrested, oh and you can't forget the whole auditing them thing. "

" Anything else? " Tara asked with not a little amusement.

" Of course. There's a bunch of other stuff, but they're really nasty. " Willow nodded.

Tara snorted softly at that. Only the red head wouldn't consider getting audited being nasty.

" You think you're up to going downstairs? " The blond questioned.

" Sure, I need to get something to eat anyway. "

Tara couldn't help but be doubtful. She wanted to keep the red head tucked away in bed, but she knew the lythropy was making her hyper. Plus, Willow really did need to be at any discussions concerning the council.

" What do you want to eat? " Dawn asked.

" Steak, medium rare on the side of rare. Oh and a large salad with creamy Italian. Maybe some of those yummy rolls and mashed potatoes. " The red head bounced off the bed, her bare feet curling into the carpet. " Could I have a slice of chocolate cake, too? With some chocolate ice cream on the side? "

" Is that a good idea with the withdrawals? " Dawn asked Tara.

" I think it's safe to assume that her rapid healing has finally kicked in. " Tara smirked.

" Along with the appetite. " Buffy wryly commented.

Tara followed the group downstairs, idly wondering how they were going to afford feeding a werewolf and a slayer. Though, she also couldn't help but wonder if they'd even survive a Willow that could now get hyper without the help of mocha goodness.

" Buffy? "

The blond slayer dropped back and glanced questionably at the wiccan.

" Have you noticed how hyper she is? "

" It'd be hard not to. " Buffy snorted.

" Maybe you should think about taking her with you on patrol? "

" Is that a good idea? "

" She's got the same strength and speed that you do. She just needs to learn how to defend herself. "

" Oh, maybe Giles could be her watcher type person. " Buffy lit up, catching on to what Tara wanted. " Then he'd have a reason to stay. "

" Not to mention, help Willow drain some of that energy. " Tara added.

" That, too. " Buffy agreed. " I'll talk to Giles about it, now. You go feed the wolf. "

Tara shook her head as the slayer happily went over to Giles. It was the first time she'd seen any real emotions in the blond since they'd brought her back.

" Maybe some good came from all this after all. " She mumbled.

" Are you coming? " Willow called out from the kitchen.

Tara entered the kitchen to find chaos. Somehow in the few short minutes that she was with Buffy, Dawn and Willow had turned the room into a disaster area.

The stove was on, with an enormous steak sizzling. In a large platter to the side was several more steaks, and Dawn was in the process of smashing a dozen Yukon gold potatoes in a bowl easily the size of the teen.

Spices, and Worcestershire sauce were scattered over the counter by the stove. The lids haphazardly thrown off them. The refrigerator door was cracked open, and Tara could just make out what was left of a package of rolls in the trash.

There was a boiling pot on one of the small eyes, and she could barely see what looked like Orzo cooking in it. On the other small eye was butter-saturated peas.

" I can't leave you two alone for a minute? " She lightly scolded, though the smile dancing over her lips caused it to lose it's bite.

It was well known in the Scoobies that Willow was the best cook out of all of them. Able to cook the most complex of dishes with a calculated precision that would make Julia Child jealous.

However, with her cooking brilliance came a tendency to create a mess in her wake. Somehow, she could turn the simplest task into a storm of powder and dirty dishes. It was why they very rarely allowed her near the kitchen, and even rarer why they succeeded.

Of course, Dawn's continuously running interference for the red head might have been the reason for their failure. Or it could have been the fact that Willow really was a genius in most things.

" Um, oops? " Willow cocked her head at the blond.

" What am I going to do with you? " She asked.

" Send me to my room without supper. " Willow waggled her eyebrows at her.

Tara rolled her eyes, struggling to keep a straight face.

" Do you need any help? " She questioned.

Willow stuck her bottom lip out. " Lots. "

Tara fought against the smile, she really did. It was just that she'd been afraid that having the instincts of the wolf would cause the red head to hate her. Instead it seemed to have the opposite effect. If anything the red head loved her even more.

" I meant with the cooking. " Tara corrected.

" You could make the salad. " Willow said, then lowered her voice. " Or you could spank me for being naughty. "

" Will..." She warned with a twinkle.

" I've been a really bad girl. " Willow huskily continued.

" How bad? " She couldn't help but ask.

" Hey!! " Dawn cut off. " I am in the room, you know. "

Willow stuck her tongue out at the teen, then went back to the cooking stead.

" We'll behave. " Tara promised.

" Yeah, and I'm a slayer. " Dawn said cheekily. " What's gotten into Willow? "

Tara blushed slightly at the question. " It's the wolf. Her instincts are to claim her mate. "

" Sheesh, you make it sound like I have no control. " Willow complained.

" I just meant that before while you simply wanted to get back together you weren't being driven by a biological need for your lover. "

" Oh, right, I knew that. "

Tara cocked an eyebrow at the red head. " Oh really? "

" Really. " Willow answered, then smirked. " Of course, if you want I could come over there and prove it to you. "

" Willow? Giles wants to talk to you. " Buffy interrupted.

" Can it wait? " Willow asked.

" Nope. " Buffy smirked knowingly.

" Well, fudge. " Willow suddenly smiled evilly and swooped in. She grabbed Tara in a short but passionate kiss that left the blond weak-kneed. " I'll be right back. "

Tara grabbed the edge of the island as the red head left the kitchen with an animalistic grace. She wanted to say a lot of things in that moment, except she couldn't seem to manage any coherent sounds.

" I didn't know you were back together. " Buffy prodded.

" We're not. " Tara avoided.

" Then why did you let her kiss you? " Buffy sat on one of the stoles. " Tara, she hurt you, how can you just forget that? "

" I'm not forgetting anything. " Tara sharply said.

" Then why? "

" What do you know about wolves? "

" They live in packs. There's two alphas, mated, and they're in charge. "

" Buffy, wolves are protective of their families, and their mates. They won't do anything that might hurt them, or let them be hurt. "

" Okay, but that doesn't explain you and Willow making with the eyes. "

" Think about it. Willow is now a werewolf. She has all the instincts of the wolf, despite her human soul to balance them. " When Buffy didn't make any comment to confirm she got it Tara continued. " In other words, she will treat me the way a wolf would treat their mate. She couldn't hurt me no matter how much she tried because the wolf in her wouldn't let her. "

In a lot of ways, there was now a full-fledged guarantee that Willow was safe. There was no chance that she could ever do anything to Tara, not anymore. It wouldn't matter if she was so high on black magic that she was on a rampage, she wouldn't even consider raising a hand to the blond.

It was that fact that made Tara at ease with the red head. That, plus the sudden refusal to use magic. Willow had given it up, in the face of the most horrible of withdrawals, she'd refused to give in to the magic.

She had her Willow back. A little furrier maybe, but her Willow neither less. Goddess be thanked, Willow was hers again.

" Cool. " Dawn said brightly. " So that's it? "

" Not quite. " Tara said. " There's several issues we have to work through. "

" Yeah, but I mean you're all with the cuddling again. " Buffy protested.

" It's not that easy. Willow hurt me, and wolf or not, we need to have a long talk about it. I can't just let it go because she's suddenly got a wolf to keep her in control. "

" Well, that's no fun. " Dawn sulked.

" No, but it's life. " Tara chided gently.

" What did Giles want with Willow? " Dawn changed the subject.

" He wants to be her watcher type. " Buffy said proudly.

" Does that mean he's staying? " Dawn squealed.

" Yes. " Buffy grabbed the teen, and they started dancing around the kitchen.

Tara laughed lightly at the sisters. Sometimes they were so in tune with the other that it was obvious that Dawn was made from Buffy's blood.

" Hey, what's with the happy? " Willow asked entering the kitchen.

" Dawn found out about Giles. " Tara said.

" He wants to train me. " Willow shook her head in disbelief. " I mean, I know I'm all with the wolf and everything..."

Tara frowned at the sadness creeping into the red head's eyes. It didn't take a genius to know she was thinking of Oz. The two had been friends for a number of years, and they'd both been through numerous life or death situations.

" Come on, we have a dinner to fix. " Tara nudged.

" Oh, right, dinner. " Willow muttered, turning to the stove.

" Did you say yes? "

" What else could I say? "

" How about no? "

" Without magic I'm nothing but a hindrance. At least with Giles help I might be of some help. "

" How can you say that? " Buffy asked. " You were a big help long before you became super witch. "

" Yeah, so big that I managed to get myself kidnapped by an obsessed stalker computer demon. " Willow muttered.

" Are you saying that Xander's a hindrance? " Buffy challenged.

" Of course not, he's all with the G.I. Joe stuff. "

" And you're all with the computers, and books. " Buffy firmly said. " Now, no more pity party, or you'll have an angry slayer on your hands. "

" Yes, ma'am. " Willow muttered.

" Good. Now, about that steak..."

Willow plucked the steak bone from the plate and began to chew absently at it. She'd barely managed to fill her stomach. It was weird to be able to eat as much as Buffy, or Xander.

" Man, oh, man, that was some good eats. " Xander praised.

" I'm not sure it was worth the mess in the kitchen. " Tara commented dryly.

Willow smirked at the blond seated next to her. She'd refused to let the blond out of sight, not that the wiccan seemed phased by her behavior. If anything, she was almost accepting.

" It's not like you have to clean it up. " Willow jabbed.

The Scoobies had made it clear that if Willow cooked she had to be the one to clean up the result. The red head really didn't mind much, and in fact agreed that it was more than fair.

" Maybe not, but I have sympathy pains for the one that does. " Tara smiled that cute crocked smile that made Willow's heart speed up.

She leaned toward the blond almost in a daze. Her hormones lurching through the roof, and the inner beast wanting to curl up in the blond siren's arms. Curl up and be petted, and have her ears scratched until her bushy tail was thumping violently on the floor.

" Willow! " Giles sharply reprimanded.

The red head jumped back, blushing from head to toe at the semi-amused look from Xander. The ex-watcher was scowling at her over his spectacles, and Buffy was smirking that damned ' I've got you now ' smirk.

" Sorry. " She whispered, sinking down into her chair.

Tara simply chuckled quietly, taking her hand. The action was just as effective as the most passionate of kisses. Creating an almost immediate peace inside her beast.

" It's quite alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again. "

" Why exactly did you call this hubbub? " Xander spoke up.

" I made a slight miscalculation in dealing with Quentin. In my haste to have Oz buried, I informed the council of Willow's resulting infection. "

" I take it they aren't dog people. " Xander cracked.

Willow suddenly felt her stomach sink. Tara had wanted a kitty, a cute little ball of fur. Not a puppy. So did that mean she couldn't love Willow now that she was with wolf?

" Oh goddess, you're a cat person. " She said to Tara, her heart breaking. " I mean, we had Miss Kitty, and you never considered a cute puppy..."

She let out a moan as the silkiest lips covered hers in the slightest of brushes. It was more than enough to shut her up though.

" I like both. " Tara whispered to her.

" I'm glad. " Willow whispered back.

" Ahem. If I may continue? " Giles turned to Xander." Quentin has always had particular problems with werewolves. His son was killed by one. "

" Wait, you never told us that. " Buffy cut in.

" I felt it was better to wait until everyone was here. " Giles glared lightly at the slayer. " Now as I was saying, since his son's death he's hated all werewolves, no matter how good they may be. "

" The council has known of his discriminations, however they have chosen to ignore them, convinced that all werewolves are dark, soulless creatures. "

" But they're not. " Buffy protested. " I mean, Oz was a good person, and so is Willow. "

" That doesn't matter. The council has certain firm beliefs. All vampires and werewolves must be destroyed. All witches that have practiced black magic are past the point of saving. All demons are evil. "

" The world isn't just black and white. " Anya spoke up. " I may not be as human as all of you, but I can see that. "

" What's the council going to do? " Xander asked quietly.

" There is a good chance that he will order Willow eliminated, either as a dark witch or as a Cain werewolf. "

" Do we know for sure? " Anya asked.

" I've placed a call to an old friend of mine. Jeffrey McWillams is a member of the council, and I believe he will be able to find out exactly what Quentin intends. "

" And if they do? " Xander asked.

" Then it's an act of war. " Buffy responded.

" We'll teach them a lesson they won't forget. " Xander pounded the table.

" They'll destroy us. " Anya argued. " They have all these high placed friends, and money. "

" Willow could always set off spanky. " Dawn piped up.

" What? " Xander asked in confusion.

" She has a bunch of traps set up for the council. " Dawn said.

" I believe we should save them until they're absolutely necessary. The last thing we need to do is show our hand early. " Giles stated.

" And in the mean time? " Anya asked.

" I have an idea. " Willow spoke up for the first time.

" Yes? " Giles prodded.

" When Angel left, he gave me the mansion in exchange for gas money. "

" And just when were you going to tell me this? " Buffy asked.

" Er, I was afraid you would be mad at me. "

" Why? "

" Because the mansion holds all these memories for you, and now I own it. No matter what room you go into there would be Angel's ghost, and I guess I wanted to spare you that pain. "

Buffy grabbed hold of her, hugging her tightly. " You're my best friend, you know that. "

" Always. " Willow whispered into the slayers ear.

" The idea? " Giles prodded gently.

Reluctantly, the two friends let go of each other, and turned to the ex-watcher.

" Me and Xander have been working on the mansion for a while now. Turning it into an emergency bunker type thing. You know, just in case we had to hole up from one of the bad guy's. "

" What have you done? " Tara asked curiously.

" The doors are made of steel, and there's steel shutters. Everything has been repainted with paint mixed with holy water. I've also installed ballistics glass. "

" Anything else? " Giles asked in amusement.

" Er, too much to go into. " Willow muttered.

" Well, I'm not sure if we should take such extreme steps as of yet... " Giles started.

" I think it's a good idea. " Buffy cut in.

" Yes, well, we don't know for sure if... "

" Exactly. So we should prepare now, before they have a chance to act. " Buffy argued. " If we're wrong then there's no harm done, but if they are going to attack then at least we'll be ready. "

" She's right, there's no point in taking a chance. " Anya agreed.

" Fair enough. I'll let Jeffrey know where he can reach us. " Giles gave in. " By any chance, did you think to install a cage? "

" Uh, no, with Oz gone, we didn't think we needed to. " Willow answered.

" We'll need to see to that, then. " Giles instructed the young construction worker.

" I thought the spell would leave Willow in control. " Buffy questioned.

" It does, however we must confirm that the spell has worked, and even if it has, then she must learn to deal with the instincts of a fully changed werewolf. "

" Oh. "

" Indeed. Now, I want all of you to get packed. Xander, you and Anya take Tara with you. Buffy, once you're packed, go to Willy's and make sure that he knows to contact us the minute he hears anything. " Giles glanced over them, glowing from being useful once more. " Willow, have any protection spells been placed on the mansion? "

" The strongest ones I could find, and we put crosses in the frames of the doors and windows. "

" Good. " When they didn't move, he sighed. " What are you waiting for, go! "

Willow scrambled from her chair, and pulled Tara into her body. She kissed the blond with everything she had, drinking in the blonds presence.

She felt herself being dragged away from the wiccan, and growled a warning.

" Calm down, Will. Jeez, you're acting like you won't ever be seeing her again. " Xander said.

" But Xander ..." Willow tried to argue.

" No buts missy. You'll be with her in an hour, two tops. So no more growling. "

Willow glared at her life long friend, but let him drag a glaze eyed wiccan from the house. " That is just so not of the fair. "

" Come on, Will, the sooner you're packed the sooner you'll see her. " Buffy reminded.

Willow seeing the truth to those words, dashed up the stairs. She wasn't sure what was happening between her and Tara. Tara wasn't exactly stopping her from being with the courting.

Though if Tara wasn't put out by her actions, it didn't change what she'd done. She wasn't stupid enough to think that everything was all fine and dandy. There were some serious issues between them, and they needed to be dealt with before they could move on.

They also had to deal with her new station in life. Being furry wasn't going to be easy, on either of them. She wasn't going to have the full moons free anymore. Even if she was in control, then the most she could do was lay around the house, or help Buffy with patrols.

On the other side, she was having the same instincts as a wolf in her human form. The extreme senses weren't helping any either. Her smell, sight, hearing, taste, and feelers were driving her nuts.

How Oz had put up with everything she didn't know, and he didn't have the benefit of the merging spell.

" Elephant dung. " She uttered.

She slammed her carpetbag closed. Her and Tara had spent so many hours watching Mary Poppins, and in her obsessive mind she'd gotten caught up in the possibilities of the nanny's carpetbag.

Her witchy lover had been so amused by her obsession that on Willow's birthday, the wiccan had given her a charmed bag. It had little witches on it, and it could hold a mansion without ever weighing a couple of ounces.

She loved the bag. It had quickly become one of her most prized possessions. She used it for any trip or move. It's very existence brought a fond smile to her face.

" Ready to go? " Dawn asked.

" Yeah, I think so. "

Willow glanced around the room one last time. She didn't have much in the way of valuables. Mostly clothes and computer equipment. All of that had been easily packed.

" Well, come on, already. "

Willow picked up her bag and left her room. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with the council, or with Tara, and now leaving her home for the last year.. She felt off balance somehow.

" Why is this giving me the heeby jeebies? " Buffy asked, joining her at the front door.

" Because it's our home. " Willow said.

" Strange, I never realized a building could mean so much. It's unsettling. " Buffy shook her head. " Let's get out of here. "

Willow didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. If she agreed then she would probably make the slayer cry. If she disagreed then she'd make the slayer think she was just this side to nuts.

" This is so awesome. It'll be just like a sleep over. We can stay up late and watch movies with popcorn and ice cream. Maybe we could play truth or dare, and... "

" I didn't know babbling was contagious. " Buffy interrupted her sister dryly.

" Um, oopsie. " Willow shrugged helplessly at Buffy's playful scowl.

" Hey, I wasn't babbling. " Dawn protested. " And you so better not be driving. "

" What's wrong with my driving? " Buffy glared.

Willow quickly climbed into the driver's seat, and locked her door. She ignored the arguing sisters as they climbed in after her. She agreed with Dawn's sentiments where Buffy's driving was concerned, though she would never admit it.

" You think she's right. " Buffy accused her.

" Me? No, of course not. " Willow denied. " I just want to get to the mansion without any deaths. "

" Fine, I see how it is. " Buffy sulked.

Willow sighed tiredly and raised her eyes to the sky.

' Goddess give me strength. '

Spike shifted in the shadows, his piercing blue eyes watching the mischief demon thoughtfully. The yellow scaled lad had been buzzing around the bar, getting off on the chaos that his news was creating.

It had been a free for all once the bar had found out that the slayers witch had gone black, but it had been nothing compared to the reaction caused by the fact that the red head was now a werewolf.

Though Spike hated to admit it, he'd been shook up by the fact. Even just hearing about her participation in the ritual execution of her ex had gotten to him.

He was caught between his own demons glee over the inner turmoil that the newest problems the gang were having to weather, and the sheer angst over the ex-witch's troubles.

The others never realized the real reason behind his hanging around. They were all living in a fantasy were he stuck around because he was in love with the slayer.

Okay, so he was obsessively in love with her, but it wasn't why he stayed. He could've left long ago. He could survive with the chip, he could even go bug Angel.

Hells bells, he could get some shoddy warlock to remove the bloody chip. It wasn't that difficult. There was always someone that needed a hired killer.

No, he stayed for a different reason.

The red haired witch.

Willow Amira Rosenberg. A red haired pixie that was annoyingly good hearted, and followed her family's Jewish faith even if she didn't actively worship.

He stayed because it was his one chance to get to know a direct descendant. His great some odd granddaughter. The relative of the single child he'd left alive after her was first turned.

His demon had wanted his daughter Willow dead. At least at first, but after continuously failing in the task, he'd found a different obsession. Watching his family evolve.

He'd become fascinated with watching his family. Seeing them grow up, get jobs, get married, die. It had somehow made him and his demon proud. It was something he'd created, something he'd unquestionably succeeded at.

Then he'd found Willow. For years before the slayer had shown up, he'd observed the red haired geek. She'd been named after his beloved daughter, hell, she'd been the very clone of her.

Seeing her grow into the best friend of the slayer. Hearing stories of her help in fighting the forces of darkness, and the legends of prophecies about the first slayer with helpers had stirred his demon in a way that had scared him.

The demon had taken the first real interest since his hobby of family watching had started. It had found a worthy childe in the witch. Someone that could be trained, and molded into the kind of vampire that most could simply dream about.

The problem was that at the same time the demon didn't want to make her a vampire. It wanted to preserve the young girl. It wanted her to remain the accepting, nonjudgmental soul.

So the need to make her his childe had been gradually changed into an obsession to protect her. To keep her safe from anything that could harm his family, his childe.

" Bleeding hell. " He cursed.

The need to protect had only intensified after the red head had discovered that they were related. She'd assimilated the information gracefully, and had welcomed him into her life without hesitation.

She had given him the very thing he'd searched for from Angelus and Dru. She had been there for him, refusing to abandon him the way everyone else had.

She was his family, and now he'd failed at his one and only task. To protect her.

" I heard that the council has put out a contract on her. " The mischief demon started again.

Spike growled low in his chest. If it was true then he'd kill them. He'd rip their bleeding throats out.

He could do it, too. Not because he was the big bad, or because in his own little world he was the feared evil vampire.

No, he could do it, because after the trio had confirmed his chip was working, he'd gone to Willow. He'd gone to her with the theory that it was breaking down.

The witch had not questioned him, or grilled him. Instead, she'd made him swear a blood oath, something that even the demon part of him was eternally bond to obey. Then she'd removed the stupid thing.

Oh, the oath kept him in line to a point. It made sure that he wouldn't harm, directly or indirectly, any innocents or the witches little group.

The council was not made up of innocents though. Far from it. They were a bunch of conniving, crocked, idiots. Idiots that had just threatened the one person that had never betrayed his trust, or respect.

Now, they would pay.

Tara gazed at her ex-lover through half-closed eyes. She felt this undeniably strong need to be with her. It wasn't the normal need that seemed to be soaked into her skin.

This time it was something else. Something more basic. Tugging at her soul. She could guess that it had to do with the wolf in the ex-witch.

As a witch she was connected with the earth, and the moons cycles. Add that to being the ex-addicts soul mate, and she was pretty sure that it was behind the whole thing.

Her hand traced the palm of Willow's hand. It was almost an absent-minded gesture, yet she was aware of the burning touch of flesh throughout her entire body.

The nerves were flared, and over sensitive. Hearing every breath the red head uttered. Feeling the warmth of the ex-witches touch.

If Giles and the other's weren't currently in the room, she doubted she could stop herself from ripping Willow's clothes off. By the glint in the red head's eyes, she knew that Willow wouldn't have any control.

" What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! " A British voice snarled. " The council is out for Red's blood and you lot are just sitting on your asses. "

Tara's head snapped around to stare at the bleach blond vampire standing in the doorway of the massive living room. According to Willow the house was impenetrable to demons, so how did Spike get in?

" Exactly how did you get in? " Xander asked angrily.

" Through the trap door, you ninny. Now answer the damned question! "

Willow's inaudible sigh caught her attention. She recognized it having been the red heads lover for so long. It was the sigh she used when she'd been found out.

" Xander, it's okay. I had the trap door put in for him. " Willow soothed.

" Okay? Okay?! How can you say that? The chip could stop working at anytime, and you just give him a key the to place? Have you lost your mind? "

" Don't talk to her like that! " She cut in sharply.

" Since I haven't had the chip for a few months you have nothing to worry about. " Spike said at the same time.

" What? You said..." Buffy trailed of angrily, grabbing her stake and charging at him. " That's it. You're dust. "

" FREEZE!! " Willow growled.

The result was instant as everyone skidded to a halt. Spike's mouth snapped shut before he could utter the smart comment on the tip of his tongue.

" I removed the chip, after I made him swear a blood oath. He can't harm any of us, or any other innocent. " Willow quickly placed herself between Spike and the others.

" Why would you do that? " Xander said, though it was on the verge of being a whine.

" Because he's my great grandfather. "

Tara groaned softly at that sudden revelation. She'd seen several clues during their time together. Little things like how Willow made it a habit to take Spike a bag of human blood once a week. Or the way she let Spike use their television.

There was other things, of course. The way she would come home to find the two talking quietly. The way Spike seemed to place himself near Willow in a fight, or how the vampire would closely watch the red head when he thought no one would notice.

" Wh-what? " Xander backed up a few steps. " You mean you're related to that blood sucker? "

" Yes, Xander, I am. "

" Oh dear, that explains a lot. " Giles muttered absently.

" If they're related then that is just more reason to kill the bastard. " Xander claimed.

" I do agree with the sentiment, however as they are related I believe it's safe to assume that he won't harm her. " Giles seemed almost reluctant to admit it. " An aged vampire tends to be fairly protective of their family, even if they're human. "

" What?! You can't be serious. " Xander complained.

" The watcher's right. " Spike spoke up seriously. " Red's like my own Childe . "

" You mean it. " The construction worker squeaked.

" I wouldn't say it if I didn't. " Spike complained. The vampire looked at Willow with a pout that was identical to the red heads. " Why doesn't anyone ever believe me? "

" Because every other word out of your mouth is a lie. " Willow declared.

" Now, pet, be fair. It's only every other sentence. " Spike corrected.

" Very sorry, me lord. " Willow mocked with a phony British accent.

Tara moved over to Willow and took her hand. The silent show of support was enough to reassure the red head that she wasn't angry over the Spike issue.

She understood that having a relative that cared about her, even if they were a soulless vampire was something that created an automatic greed. A need to keep that person to themselves.

" Thank you. " Willow whispered to her.

" Fine, but if he sets one foot out of line I'm going to..." Xander stopped talking at the glare on Willow's face.

Tara glanced at Buffy and felt the first hint of worry over the situation. The slayer had paled dangerously, and she looked like she was in a horrified shock.

Tara let go of Willow and directed Buffy from the room. The slayer moved mechanically, not noticing anything around her.

" What's wrong? "

" I-I slept with him. " Buffy stuttered. " He's related to someone I consider family, and I slept with him. EW!! "

Tara winced at the disgust. She couldn't blame the slayer. After all, the slayer and red head were as close as any sister, maybe more so. They told each other everything, and had a deep bond that went beyond anything Tara had ever witnessed.

" And he hit me. We fought, and he told me that I was a demon, and... If he wasn't Willow's grandfather I'd stake him. " Buffy threatened.

" At least, you know now. " Tara tried to soothe. " He can't con you with that, and I doubt that Willow will let him get away with it. "

" Yeah, but ew . " Buffy shuddered. " I think I'm traumatized, and oh god... Does this mean that Angel's her great great grandfather? "

" Um, I'm not sure. " Tara said.

" I'm never having sex again. " Buffy moaned.

Tara chuckled softly as the slayer went upstairs. She couldn't help it. It wasn't really funny, but still...

A pinch on her left cheek caused her yelp. She spun around and found herself staring into a set of mischievous emerald eyes. Very lusty, mischievous emerald eyes.

" Willow..." She started.

inflamedlips took possession of her own. The smaller body slamming her into the wall, pushing their bodies tightly together. Intertwining their legs, and rubbing a muscular, thin thigh between her own.

Burning hands snaked their way under her shirt, scraping the bare skin with short fingernails. Leaving eight trails of heat behind.

Tongues danced together. Demanding, begging, and giving. Each stroke, caress, and movement dragging her soul deeper and more completely into the beast of her lover.

The furry soul wrapped around her magical soul, their perfect fit confirming what Tara already knew. A string of emotions poured from one to the other until they were rebounding, and intensifying.

Her hands ran through the red silky hair, gripping it harshly and yanking the red head even closer. The tightly controlled hormones and pack of needs broke free and she thrust her body out.

She turned them so that she had the red head pinned against the wall. Exerting control over the other woman.

" Bedroom, now. " She ordered the red head.

" Anything you want. " Willow huskily growled.

" Anything? " She nipped at the swollen lips.

" Anything. "

" Even howl for me? "

The red head whimpered at the question.

" I'll take that as a yes. " Tara whispered.

" I don't think I'll survive this. " The red head moaned.

" Maybe, but what a way to go. " Tara rumbled.

Quentin Benjamin Trevor's eyed the visitor closely. He hated demons, any demons. Chaos, mischief, slime, it didn't matter. In his way of thinking, they were all freaks of nature. Things to be destroyed at his command.

" You wish me to go against the slayer? " The deep voice asked in disbelief.

" I wish for you to kill Miss. Rosenberg. "

" So instead of the slayer, you want me to kill a powerful witch under both the layer's and Spikes protection? "

" Will you take the job or not? " Trevor's demanded.

" No one will take the job at the price you're offering. " The demon shook his head at the offer. " I doubt most will take the job at any price. Not when the target's a witch that helped kill a hell goddess. "

" This is ridiculous. She's a mortal human! All you have to do is get her alone and kill her! " Trevor's yelled.

The demon snorted at his words. " If you truly believe that then you're insane. In the day she's in school, at night she's with the Slayer. Either option is impractical. "

" Then kill her when she's in school. I don't care, just do it!! "

" Very well, I'll take the job. " The demon moved closer to Trevor's. The smell of blood clinging to his breath. " On my terms. You will pay thirty thousand in dinars, and fifty five thousand in franc's. You will supply me with a hand gun, complete with silver bullets. "

" Fine. Now, leave. " Trevor's ordered darkly.

The demon disappeared in a blue smoke that clung to the room long after he left. The smell of rotted bodies and vomit wafting over to him.

' God, I hate demons. '

Clem reluctantly stepped up to the mansion door. He hated delivering bad news. It always created the worst vibes. The energy was just wrong when people were sad, or frustrated.

Scared he liked, to a point. He tended to dislike fear in anyone he considered a friend. It was like a vampire feeding from another vampire. It was cannibalism.

Now, he had news for Spike and Willow. Damn it, why did he have to be the one to tell them? He liked the ex-witch. She was nice to him. His skin didn't bother her, and she gave the best hugs.

Not one of those half-hearted embraces, where the person sort of tapped their hands on his back or shoulders then stepped away. No, it was one of those really comforting hugs where the person completely, and firmly wrapped their arms around you. Then they sort of squeezed just a little, and sometimes they even laid their heads on your shoulder.

Yes, those were nice hugs. They told a demon just how much they meant to the person. They could comfort or even calm you. Sometimes they could make a demon feel safe, and loved.

Willow did that. She gave him a good hug. She made sure that he could feel her happiness to see him, and she usually gave him those cookies he loved.

So why did he have to be the one to hurt her? He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to feel the empathic backlash from her when she found out about Clyde.

Damn it. Demonic life wasn't fair.

" Clem? "

He ducked his head as Dawn answered the door. He'd met her and the others over the summer. Heck, her and Willow had invited him to dinner enough.

" Hi, um, I need to talk to Willow. If that's okay? "

" Sure. "

He brushed past the teen, feeling even crummier. The red head had been good to him. She honestly didn't deserve any of this, and she sure as hell didn't deserve to find out that she'd been betrayed like this.

" The living room's in there. "

He shuffled reluctantly into the room just off the hall. He couldn't help wondering if he could just tell Spike and let him tell Willow.

Except he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Somehow it seemed fundamentally wrong to pass the buck. It felt like a betrayal in it's own right.

" Clem? "

He nodded at the red head, noting that she was rumpled in her flannel pj bottoms and the Sunnydale high football jersey.

" Uh, hi. How are you? "

" Fine, considering I've been initiated into the ranks of the furry. "

" Has something happened? " Tara asked from beside the red head.

" Sort of. " Clem glanced around the room awkwardly.

He could see Giles in the corner pretending to read the New York Times. Xander and Anya were on the couch watching television. Spike was dozing in the recliner. The slayer was juggling a stake and glaring at Spike.

A soft hand on his arm brought him back to Willow. She was staring at him with such understanding that he was afraid he'd start crying.

" What's wrong? "

" Clyde's taken the job from the council. " Clem whispered.

The almost silent words echoed through the room, drawing everyone's attention. Yet, only two other people knew the true meaning behind the words. Willow and Spike.

" Oh, hell. " Spike breathed.

" Why? Was it something I did? Did I hurt him in someway? Is he being black mailed? " Willow pleaded Clem felt tears in his eyes and struggled against them. His empathic abilities were clinging to the red heads emotions, drawing them in and cradling them like rare diamonds.

" No. It isn't your fault. " Clem reassured, not sure how it could help the red head.

" You know this man? " Giles asked.

Clem let Tara deal with the red head. Holding the ex-witch in her arms as only a lover could.

" Yes. " Clem said simply.

" Would you be kind enough to explain? " Giles all but ordered.

" For a few years, Red's been helping certain demons. Mostly it's just little things, giving them sanctuary when they need it, getting them safely out of Sunnydale, doing research for them, that sort of thing. " Spike explained. " Back during the thing with the Initiative, she found Clyde half-dead and insane. The witch nursed him back to health, removed his chip, and got him to a sanctuary in L.A. "

" Why didn't you tell me? " Tara asked.

" I was afraid you'd ask me to stop, and if you had I would've but I didn't want to..."

" You should've trusted me. " Tara scolded. " How could you think I'd make you stop something you loved? "

" And he's taken the contract? " Giles asked.

" That's what Willy's saying. " Clem explained.

" I don't get it. Why would this Cliff dude agree to kill Willow? " Buffy glanced back and forth.

" Truthfully, I don't know. " Clem admitted.

He didn't understand it either. The Spindle demon had been singing the red head's praises for days on end. He'd befriended the ex-witch, and had supported the red head through her break-up with the werewolf.

" What kind of demon is he? " Giles asked.

" Spindle. " Spike answered.

" My word, they really exist? "

" Giles, focus. " Buffy scolded the suddenly excited ex-watcher.

" Yes, but the Spindle is supposed to be a myth, and.. "

" Giles! " Buffy interrupted. " Willow, assassin. Ringing any bells? "

" Well, yes, of course, but... " Giles cleared his throat. " Er, from everything I've read the Spindle is fairly careful about bonding with people. "

" What about it? " Spike demanded.

" If Clyde was as close to Willow as you claim then he wouldn't kill her. " Giles pointed out.

" But he took the contract. " Buffy argued.

" Perhaps, however..."

" No. " Willow said pulling away from her lover. " He won't hurt me. "

" Pet, he took the contract. " Spike said.

" I don't care. He won't harm me. " Willow stubbornly stated. " Maybe he took it because he didn't want anyone else to. Or he could have taken it because he wanted to buy us some more time, or..."

" ..maybe he intends to kill you. " Buffy finished gently.

" No. " Willow protested.

" If Willow says he won't hurt her, then he won't. " Tara said, putting a momentary end to the argument.

" Your faith in me is flattering. "

A deep noble voice emerged from a poof of dark blue-purple smoke. The tall demon appeared inside the waft of color like the Cheshire cat in wonderland. His fanged mouth twisting into his own cheeky version of a smile.

Clem moved to the red heads side, not willing to trust her life to an unproven opinion. It was useless though as the ex-witch flew across the room and grabbed Clyde in a tight hug.

The entire room lurched forward in fear. Though Spike and Clem settled down as the other demon returned the hug happily. His dark purple scales were colored green on the edges.

The Spindles scales were like mood rings, and right now they were the color of joy. It was enough to reassure him. Mainly because a Spindle demon received no happiness from killing. Only grief.

" Why would you take the contract? " Willow demanded.

" There's a Torc Demon who's determined to make a name for herself. "

" Oh, man, those are nasty. " Willow complained pitifully.

" So you're not a bad guy? " Buffy asked in disappointment.

" I'm afraid not, my dear. " The tall demon smiled serenely.

" Now what? " Willow asked. " You can't keep up the act long. "

" I can keep Mr. Trevor's busy for a few days at least. " The demon laid a purple hand on her shoulder. " It's not much, but it will give you a few extra days to prepare. "

The red head snuffled suspiciously, and hugged the demon again. She buried her face into the lean chest.

" Thank you. " A muffled voice spoke up.

" Anything I can do to help, little one. "

" If you need a place to stay, you're welcome here. " Tara offered the demon.

" Thank you kindly, my lady. If the time comes I will keep your offer in mind. " The demon bowed his head to the wiccan respectively. " The time has come for me to bid farewell. "

Willow backed away from the demon, wiping at her eyes. " Promise me you'll be careful. "

" As you wish. " The demon promised. " I shall proceed with caution. Until next time, my dear. "

The demon disappeared in a brief flash of blue smoke. A strong smell of roses and fresh snow gently caressed their noses, drifting into the house before leaving after Clyde.

" Now that was a cute demon. " Buffy sighed.

Clem eyed the slayer curiously at that statement. Personally he couldn't see it, but the blond obviously could. In fact from the dreamy expressions on Dawn and Anya it was a majority attraction.

" I suggest we all get some sleep. Tomorrow we have a lot of work to do, if we want to be prepared for the council. " Giles spoke up firmly.

" Clem, do you have someplace to stay? " Willow asked.

" Oh, yeah. I'm living with my cousin James. He's a Russian chameleon demon. Nice guy, a little weird, but you can't have everything. "

" Keep your head down until this is over. " Willow warned. " Trevor's may strike out at anyone that knows me. "

" Don't worry, I can take care of myself. " Clem reassured. " Anyway, I should be going. I'll see you later. "

He sighed happily as the red head gave him a hug. He really liked her hugs. They were the best hugs a demon could get.

" Oh, would you like some cookies? " Willow suddenly offered.

" If it's not too much trouble. "

Yes, the red head was just great.

" Helping demons huh? " Tara spoke up in the darkness.

Willow snuggled closer to the curvy blond. She rubbed her nose against the wiccans pulse point, rumbling peacefully from having her mate.

" Even demons need help. " She answered truthfully.

" Hmm. " Tara tugged her closer, and she was more than happy to comply. " You should have told me. I would've helped you. "

Willow closed her eyes tiredly. She hated hurting the blond, even by omissions.

" On my fifth birthday I was so happy. I was going to have my very first birthday party, and mom was going to bake a three layer chocolate cake with rainbow sprinkles. "

" I was a big girl, and my parents were going to spend the day with me. They were going to pay attention to me, and they wouldn't treat me like a subject for one of their papers, or a nuisance. "

" By four thirty that morning I was showered, dressed, and seated at the kitchen table. Just sitting there waiting for them to get up. "

" I remember staring at the clock, watching as the hand ticked off each second. Counting down to the moment when mom would enter the kitchen and make me breakfast. "

" Finally after what seemed like hours, Mom came walking into the kitchen. She was wearing one of her suits, the navy pin stripped. Every hair was in place, every nail polished and painted with that glossy red she loved. "

" She just looked at me in that absent minded confusion. ' Why aren't you in bed? ' At first, I thought she just couldn't understand why I was so excited. I mean, she never had birthday parties. Instead she preferred small dinners with her friends. "

Willow curled into the curved body of her lover. She felt the slight tremors of grief working their way through her body and she tried desperately to suppress them.

" She didn't remember. Goddess help me, she didn't remember it was my birthday. She actually scheduled a lecture tour on my birthday, and when I begged her to cancel she just stared at me with such disappointment, like she couldn't believe that I could be so selfish. "

" Oh, sweetie. "

" And dad got all quiet. His voice just dropped into this deadly whisper, and the one thing he said was what hurt me the most. ' If you think I'll stay for a childish party, then you're no daughter of mine. ' "

Willow sobbed silently, hiding her face in her lover's shoulder. She'd never told anyone what happened that day, not even Xander.

" Shh, let it out. I've got you. "

After that day, she'd despised birthdays. Her father's words ringing through her head whenever anyone offered to throw her a party. It had haunted her for longer than she cared to admit.

" I was never good enough for them. Never mature enough, or pretty enough. There was always something that I just didn't do well enough, or fast enough. I was always going through some phase, or having some physiological problem. "

" They loved you. " Tara said softly.

" Then why didn't they ever tell me?! " She hollered into the darkness.

" I don't know, sweetie. Maybe they thought you knew. "

" How could I when they never stayed around more than a few days at a time? " She cried.

She let the blond pull her back into her arms, and she clung to her lover like a dying woman.

" Why does everyone leave me? " She whispered.

" They don't. "

" My parents did. Buffy did, so did Xander, and Angel, and Oz, and Jenny, and Joyce, and...and..and Giles. " Willow shivered violently. " Even you left me. "

" I won't leave you again. " Tara swore.

" Promise? "

" I promise. "

" Blood pledge? "

" Willow, you're stuck with me, and you're not going to lose me ever again. "

The red head felt the truth in the words, and calmed at the promise. She closed her eyes, falling quickly into a dreamless sleep.

" I love you. "

Was the last thing she heard as she slept.

Tara hadn't slept at all. No matter how many times she tried she just couldn't shake the image of her sobbing lover. The red heads parents had harmed Willow emotionally.

She was pretty sure that the Rosenberg's were responsible for Willow's dysfunctional actions. Each action could be traced back to the parents.

Willow's behavior when they fought was because her parents had never been around to show the red head what a healthy relationship was supposed to be like.

There was a serious case of abandonment issues that started with her parents constantly leaving on business trips. Her self-confidence was almost nil due to her parents constant criticism.

But none of that compared to the fact that Willow thought no one loved her, that she wasn't worth loving. All because the Rosenberg's were too busy to tell her they loved her.

All in all it was tempting to hunt down Willows parents to punch them out. As it was she was going to have a long talk with Buffy later.

Yes, it would be more satisfying to let Buffy, or better yet Spike, deal with the parents. Yep, Spike was definitely going to find out about this.

Maybe Xander would go along to videotape the whole thing. A nice little souvenir for her to keep. A memento for those rainy days when there was nothing to do.

" Stop plotting. " Willow scolded sleepily.

" How did you know? " Tara asked.

" I know you. " Willow explained.

" I've noticed. "

" And don't try to change the subject. "

" I wasn't. "

" Hmm. "

" Go back to sleep, love. " Tara softly ordered. " It's early. "

" I don't know if I can. " The red head sat up against the headboard. " I feel like I'm about to explode with energy. "

" I'm sure you'll adjust soon. " Tara reassured the perplexed red head.

" I suppose. Though I don't know how I'll be able to sit still in class today. "

Tara paused at the red heads words. Partly not believing that the red head was actually considering attending classes. Partly exasperated at the fact Willow thought Tara would allow her to go to class.

" No. " She said.

" Huh? "

" You are _not_ leaving this house. " Tara scolded.

" I'm won't let the council make me a prisoner. " Willow refused.

" And I'm not going to stand by and let you make it easy for them. "

" They won't try anything in broad daylight. "

" You don't know that. "

" Tara, they wouldn't risk that kind of exposure. "

" I'm not willing to take that chance. "

" Well, I am. "

" I will tie you to this bed if I have to. "

" Promise? Er, I mean, you wouldn't dare. " Willow blushed bright red at her slip.

" I'm not talking about in the good way. "

" Tara, this is school we're talking about. You can't expect me to give that up. "

" I can, and I do. Now, this discussion is over. "

" Fine. " Willow sulked darkly.

Tara sighed at the reluctant agreement and moved out of the bed. She stretched her incredibly sore body in a way that showed her chest, hoping to distract the addict.

Unfortunately, Willow was being stubborn to a fault. Her emerald eyes remaining fixed on the far window. In fact, her posture was screaming frustration, and disappointment.

" Tell you what. I'll fix you sassy eggs, and we'll eat in the garden. " Tara suggested gently.

" With toast? " Willow asked.

" And hash browns. " Tara said.

Willow's gaze moved reluctantly to Tara's, and Tara felt the weight of the calculating gaze. It was disturbing for a reason she couldn't quite place. Just buzzing around the edge of her mind, warning her of something she couldn't begin to guess.

" Alright. "

Tara beamed at her lover. She knew that the recovering addict would see reason. After all, despite Willow's obsession with all things educational, she could step back when it was called for.

Tara left the bedroom silently, following the wafts of laughter. The mansion had been a good idea. It was large enough to hold the scoobies twice over, and still had the room for all the extras.

" You can't be serious!! " Xander's angry voice appeared. " It's the craziest plan I've ever heard, and I've heard some doozies. "

" I'm quite serious. " Giles replied evenly. " If we don't act now then the council will have the upper hand. "

" Yeah, yeah, I know. But to even consider... Damn it G-man, I won't let you do this. "

" And what would you have me do? Watch as the council slowly destroys us? Stand back and let Trevor's murders a young lady that's like a daughter to me? "

" There has to be another way. " Xander begged softly.

Tara stopped at the kitchen door listening to the intense conversation. She didn't like the idea of listening in, but she had a feeling that if she announced her presence they'd refuse to tell her anything.

" Our single chance of stopping this nonsense is to convince the council that Willow is not of any threat. "

" Proving that she's harmless is one thing but this..."

" Is our one hope of providing proof. " Giles finished firmly.

" Right.. " Xander drawled. " I can see how letting the Initiative capture her will do that. "

" I have to agree with Xander on this. " Buffy's voice spoke up. " I've seen what they do to their prisoner's and it's not pretty. "

" Exactly. They tend to implant personality modification chips in their subjects. The council knows this. "

" I don't see..." Buffy started.

" We let them capture her, then we rescue her two days later. It will be just long enough that the council will assume the worst, thereby labeling Willow as harmless. "

" It's ridiculous. " Xander argued. " It's crazy, and I won't let you do it. "

" It would be a temporary arrangement, and of course, we would discuss it with Riley. "

" Riley? " Buffy asked.

" You don't believe I would consider such a course without taking certain precautions? "

" Um..." Came the duel voices.

Tara pushed the door open, and entered the kitchen. Her blue eyes seeked Giles, drilling into them with a quiet rage that made the older man blush with guilt.

" You will not _ever_ suggest such a plan again. " Tara growled. " If you do I will personally feed you to a nest of starving vampires. "

" I am only thinking of whats best for Willow. As you know, we're in a difficult situation, and we need to move fast. Otherwise..."

" Don't tell me what we need to do, Mr. Giles. I'm well aware of what's going on. " Tara interrupted with a soft yet harsh voice.

She couldn't forgive the ex-watcher for entertaining such a plan. Not where her lover was concerned. Never when her lover was on the receiving end of things.

" Where's Will? " Xander tried changing the subject.

" In bed. " Tara replied.

" Huh, I thought she'd be half way to school by now. " Buffy mused.

" She tried, but I wouldn't let her. We can't risk the council trying for her while on campus. "

" Wait, what do you mean you wouldn't let her? Did she agree not to go? " Xander asked with a suddenly pale face.

" I told her she wasn't going. " Tara replied easily.

" Did she say she wasn't going? " Xander demanded.

" No, but..." Tara trailed off as the buzzing grew louder. "...you don't think she would... "

" Ah, hell. " Xander cursed dashing out of the kitchen with Tara right on his heels.

She had been so concerned with getting Willow out of her sulk that she'd forgotten to make the recovering addict swear not to go to classes.

At the same time, a little voice whispered reassurances. Telling her that Willow wouldn't sneak out, not when her life was being threatened.

" She's gone. " Xander growled.

Tara glanced into the room, and sighed heavily. Willow's pj's were folded neatly on top of the dresser. Her book bag was missing, and the window was open.

" I'll kill her. " She promised.

" First we have to get her back here. " Xander reminded her.

Tara shook her head at the turn of events. When they dragged Willow safely back home, she was going to lock the red head in the basement, and keep her there.

Willow was feeling more than a tiny bit pleased with herself. She'd pulled off the impossible. She'd been able to hide her feelings from Tara long enough to sneak off.

Okay, yes, her lover would be mad. Surely the wiccan would understand, though. After all, her education meant everything to her, and the scoobies couldn't possibly expect her to put her classes last.

It was to ridiculous to consider, much less do. It was like asking someone to breath water, or a vampire to live off of cheeseburgers.

She dodged a figure bent over. The person was scooping several books into their book bag. Why it was taking so long to accomplish such a simple task was a curiosity.

" Do you need help? " She asked.

" No, but you do. " A voice sneered.

She stepped back as the figure spun around. Clumsily standing back up. The dark haired computer genius cradled a pistol in his hand with flashing brown eyes.

Warren's eyes flickered briefly around the empty hall before returning to her. The smirk that creeped along his face sent shivers down her spin.

" What do you want? "

" The usual. Fame, money, the world. " He answered smugly.

" And you'll get that by killing me? " She questioned.

" You'd be surprised how much the council is willing to pay for your death. "

" You aren't the assassin they hired. "

" No, but they'll pay out to the person that does the job. "

" You're insane. Do you honestly think that Buffy will let you get away with this? "

" It won't matter, because you'll be dead, but first I think we should have some fun. " Warren smirked.

Willow backed up another step and froze as the rest of the nerd squad appeared. She could see the tranquilizer rifle cradled in Andrew's arms.

It was that moment that she realized that she should have listened to Tara.

" Slow down! " Buffy ordered hectically.

She was struggling to keep up with the blond witch, but it was proving to be a near impossible task. The wiccan was running faster than should've been possible for a normal human.

Driven by the fear that Willow was in serious trouble. Haunted by the imaginary but possible images of her lovers death. Panicked at the very thought of losing that part of her soul.

Buffy understood more than she cared to. She knew because she'd been there with Angel. She'd been pushed to the edge and had tried to kill Faith for her vampiric ex-lover.

She hated to remember those feelings. Those controlling emotions that made you willing to do anything, or to go any distance.

She sped up finally over taking the blond. Her legs stretching all the way out for maximum speed. Each muscle tightening and expanding until the skin became taunt.

The woods behind the university blurred slightly around her, and she felt her senses zoom in on four beings just ten yards ahead. Three were human males, and the other was a female animal. One that was giving off the exact same vibes as Oz did when he was in wolf form.

" She's shifted. " Buffy growled going into a rage.

The three males, whoever they were, had somehow forced her best friend to shift. She didn't know how, and she didn't care. She simply knew that whatever they did, they had to pay for.

" Get your hands off her! " Tara shouted at the leader as the three scoobies skidded into the small clearing.

To Buffy's shock the blond kept going. The witch came to a sudden stop by the male she recognized as Warren, and slammed her right fist into his nose.

The lead nerd dropped the hand gun, and grabbed his nose. Blood gushed through his fingers, pouring down onto his shirt, and making gurgling noises as he tried to breath through the now broken orifice.

" Remind me never to get you angry. " Xander muttered.

Buffy silently agreed with the construction workers sentiment. The witch was truly scary when she was in her protective mode.

The slayer turned to the smaller, dark haired male and cocked an eye brow at him. The nerd dropped the weapon in his hand, and cowered under her cold gaze.

On the other side of the clearing, Xander had the blond unconscious at his feet, looking more than a little put out.

The shirt that Anya had bought him had a long tear in the left arm. It didn't take a genius to know that the ex-demon would murder the poor guy over the rip.

" Will? Sweetie? " Tara spoke up.

Buffy eyed the red and gray furred wolf wearily. She wasn't sure if Willow was home or not. For all she knew the spell hadn't worked and they were dealing with a berserker demon wolf.

The emerald eyes of the animal rolled up to Tara's crystal blue eyes, and the wolf whined pitifully. The furred creature was covered in bleeding welts. Though the left fore-arm that was lifted, and half bent was the major concern.

Buffy could see that it was broken, and that it desperately needed to be set before the super healing could kick in. Before she could suggest that they see about it, Tara dropped gracefully in front of Willow.

" I don't think you should get so close. " Buffy commented uneasily.

" Willow's in control. " Tara brushed off.

" How can you tell? " Xander asked.

" What color are her eyes? "

" Green. " Buffy answered.

" What color are a normal werewolves eyes? "

" Amber..." Buffy trailed off.

Willow's eyes were currently green, not amber. Which meant that she was home, and not the demon.

" We need to set that leg. " Buffy picked up.

Tara didn't answer. She simply ruffled Willow's furred head, and then gently took hold of the leg. The next instant there was a loud snap as the bone was forced back into place, accompanied by the most pitiful whine the slayer had ever heard.

" Shh, it's alright, love. I have you. " Tara whispered pulling the wolf into her arms.

Buffy collapsed by the two, burying her hands into Willows fur covered neck. The sound of the bone setting having activated a foreign emotion in her chest.

The rage, disgust, even numbness she'd been feeling was completely drowned out by a flooding of grief. The trigger bringing tears to her eyes for the first time since her mother died.

" Oh god Will. " Buffy closed her eyes as the wolf's tongue licked her cheeks.

Her best friend had been in the hands of someone willing to kill. A ingenious geek with no conscious, and too much greed. If they'd arrived any later...

" Hey, she's fine. " Xander reassured, though he himself was scratching the wolf behind her ears.

" We should get her back. " Tara reminded them.

" I'll take the nerd squad to the police station. " Buffy agreed.

She stood back up quickly, wiping furiously at her eyes. However when she turned to the three idiots, she found them long gone.

" Well, hells bells. " Buffy cursed darkly.

" We can catch them later. " Tara interrupted Buffy's pout. " Right now, we should get out of here. "

The slayer nodded absently. Tara was right. It was dangerous to be out in the open at the moment. So why did she have the feeling that she was going to regret losing Warren?

Willow Amira Rosenberg, ex-witch, and new werewolf extraordinarie carefully eyed her laptop. Her mostly healed fingers were itching almost to the point of driving her insane.

The bright screen flashed at her, reminding her in it's own way, that she was in the middle of some serious revenge. It wasn't that she was angry over the attempt on her life. It wasn't even that she scared.

No, she was completely and utterly put out. She disliked not being aloud to go to school. She hated the fact that she'd been forced into shifting before the full moon. But most of all she hated that Tara, Giles, and Spike had all given her very long, very complete lectures on safety.

So now she was going to have to teach certain bad guys a lesson. First there was Warren. The snotty little freak had used a little black box to force her into wolf form and for that he would pay.

Not her of course. No she was going to leave that to the watchers council, who she just happened to send certain files that indicated that the trio was trying to take them over.

In other words, she'd let Trevor's take care of the nerds. After all, it was what the council did best. She doubted they'd kill Warren, but they would make sure he wasn't a threat.

On the other side of things, she was also making sure that Trevor's got a spanking, of the cyder type at least. A little inconvenience really. As in they no longer had any money, which meant that they would have certain problems for a while.

" Sweetie, I'm not sure you should tease the bad men. " Tara spoke up from the couch.

" But Tara, they're trying to kill me. " Willow pouted.

" As much as I would normally agree with Tara, I think in this case Willow is quite right. " Giles spoke up from the doorway. " Quentin truly believes that we are of no threat to him nor to the council itself. "

" Yeah, but if they think we're a danger to them, won't they just try harder? " Buffy asked.

" Possibly. " Giles reluctantly admitted. " However, they care more about continuing their legacy than anything else, or so I hope. "

" I don't know, G-man. I mean, the council doesn't strike me as the type to turn the other cheek. " Xander said.

" Do not call me that. " Giles scolded.

" Look, if we want them to back off, we have to prove to them that we're far more dangerous than they are, and we can't do that by sitting around on our hiny's. " Willow said.

" Either way, it's too late to do anything about it. Red's already gotten her revenge. " Spike finally entered the debate.

" What exactly did you do? " Buffy asked.

" They had a slight accounting error. " Willow innocently smiled.

" Wait, so they have no money? " Xander brightened up.

" Then they can't pay an assassin. "

" Hey, you're right. " Buffy smirked happily.

" Well, that's a relief. " Tara admitted.

" Good one. " Spike complimented.

" Yes, however we must let them know we are responsible. " Giles pointed out.

" Don't worry. They know. " Willow glowered evilly.

" Um, sir? "

Quentin Trevor's glanced up from his paperwork to glare at the young watcher nervously fidgeting in front of him. Richard was annoying at the best of times, but whenever there was the slightest of problems, the watcher became a real trial on his nerves.

" What is it? "

" There's a minor problem with our finances. "

" Oh? "

" The power company claims the check bounced. "

" Preposterous. Have them try it again. " Trevor's dismissed.

" They already have, sir. Twice. "

" Then talk to the bank. "

" I did, Mr. Trevor's. "

" And? "

" All accounts have been closed. "

Trevor's paused at that. He had experienced numerous difficulties in his time with the council. However, having their accounts closed without their consent was not one of them.

" What do you mean they've been closed? "

" I mean, someone has closed them. "

" What of the money? "

" Transferred elsewhere. "

" To where exactly. " Trevor's growled.

" I'm not quite sure, sir. "

" What do you mean you're not sure?!?! " He yelled at the quaking man.

" I can't find any trace of it. All evidence of it's disappearance has been destroyed. "

" Have you at least found out who took it?! " He demanded to know.

" There was a calling card. " The watcher admitted with wide eyes.

" And? " Trevor's quietly asked.

The young watcher reached over to Trevor's computer and flipped the switch on. Almost instantly, Quentin felt his anger turn into a bright red rage with a tint of fear mixed in.

On the screen was a picture of the live action Scooby Doo. The dog had been manipulated to have wolf fangs. The front paw held a stake that looked like the one the current slayer carried. The grinning dog was wearing the hard hat of a construction worker, and his collar had a pentagram on it. He also wore a white t-shirt that said ' I'm an ex-demon, what's you excuse? ' on it, and had the slayer's manual tucked under his left arm.

" Mr. Tucker, get Miss. Rosenberg's parents on the phone. It's time we had a talk. "

Quentin stared at the picture while trying to control the angry shaking in his hands. It was very obvious who sent the picture and what it stood for. It was even more obvious that he'd greatly underestimated the little eccentric group.

" Mr. Trevor's, Shelia Rosenberg is on line one. " Richards ducked back out of the room before he could reply.

" Hello, Dr. Rosenberg. This is Dr. Trevor's. I'm a professor of psychology at Oxford University. "

" Oh, yes, Dr. Trevor's. It's an honor to talk to someone of such high standing in our field. "

" Please, call me Quentin. "

" If you'll call me Sheila. "

" Very well, Sheila. I'm afraid that I'm calling on a matter of great importance. Just recently the university sent me to try and persuade your daughter to study with our fine establishment. "

" Oh, how wonderful. "

" Not quite. While meeting with Miss. Rosenberg I was fairly disturbed by what I found out. "

" I'm afraid I don't understand. "

" Your daughter informed me that she couldn't leave Sunnydale due to certain circumstances. "

" It must be that Fluffy character. She has been a corrupting influence on Willow from the beginning. "

" She believes that she's a werewolf. "

" Wh-what? That is ridiculous. My daughter..."

" ...believes that she hunts vampires and demons nightly. She is also in a heavy affair with another woman, whom she claims is a witch. "

" She actually said this? "

" Yes, my dear, I'm sorry to say so. " Quentin smiled happily at the absent minded sigh that Dr. Rosenberg let out. " She's in serious need of professional help. "

" Your right, of course. I'll try to get Dr. Williamson to admit her. "

" Actually, I know a doctor that may be of some help. Dr. Brock is a genius in the field of sexual dysfunctions. "

" The Dr. Brock?! Oh my, that would be incredible, but what about her hallucinations? "

" Dr. Worthington is currently working with him on a paper for one of those American journals. "

" Really? Do you think he would be willing to work with my daughter? "

" I'm a close friend of both of them. "

" Would you talk with them about Willow? "

" Oh, I think I could arrange something. "

Quentin leaned back in his chair with a small smile. He couldn't pay to have her killed, but he could get her out of the way.

Yes, the werewolf would pay for messing with the council.

Tara sighed happily as Willow curled up against her on the couch. It had been a rough day for them. One that she didn't care to repeat anytime soon.

The scare when Willow had snuck out had been worth it in a way. The red head was no longer upset over missing school to the point of sneaking out.

She'd learned her lesson. Especially after having to sit through so many lectures. Even Spike, who normally felt gleeful at that kind of mischief had been uncharacteristically series.

Somehow his reactions had gotten through to the thick headed red head, more than anything else could. The vampire had proven to be a genius at creating guilt, and had an ability to get under Willow's skin to a point of getting her to promise to be good.

Strangely they'd been able to verify that the spell worked. The red heads brief morph into a wolf showing them what they could expect from then on.

It had also given Giles an impromptu chance to give Willow a lesson in controlling her shifts outside the full moon. A lesson that had been slowed considerably by the addicts injuries.

Thankfully, Willow had healed in the following hours, leaving her once more human and fully functioning. A fact that had caused them a whole new set of problems.

Willow had taken action against the council and the nerds.

She just knew that the council would be angry over Willow's actions. The question was how angry. They could no longer afford a contract, but they had other options. Of that she was sure.

If they were willing to kill her, surely they'd be willing to do something else. Anything else, if it meant eliminating the ex-witch.

" Um, Will? " Xander squeaked.

" Yeah? " The red mumbled into Tara's shoulder.

" Did you invite your parents to dinner? "

" Of course not. "

Tara tore her eyes away from the werewolf to study the extremely agitated construction worker. She'd seen the man in numerous moods, but none of them came close to what she was seeing.

" What about the cops? Did you ask the cops to dinner? "

This time Willow pulled away from her. Tara found herself getting off the sofa to glance out the window. Her eyes moved over the dark police car and the Lincoln.

What worried her, and Xander was that two red heads, that she could only assume were Willow's parents were standing in front of the door. Behind them were two cops.

" Uh, sweetie, you better see this. " Tara spoke up.

" I'm seeing, and I'm not liking. " Willow answered.

Tara looked over at the red head kneeling on the sofa so she could look out the large picture window. The memorizing emerald eyes had crinkly lines around them.

" What's going on? " Buffy asked walking into the living room.

" The Rosenberg's, and they have escorts. " Xander stated.

The doorbell silenced them. It's chiming echoing through the enormous house. It was broken by the answering knock on the door, and muffled voices.

" Let them in. " Willow whispered.

" Will..." Buffy started.

" If you don't, I will. " Willow said firmly.

Tara recognized the resolve face, and the hint of sadness in her voice. Whatever was occurring her lover had somehow expected. Expected, and accepted.

She watched helplessly as the slayer left the room. Her heart slamming into her ribs, screaming at her to stop the slayer. Demanding that she talk some sense into her lover.

She could feel the waves of wrongness around them. Brought on by Willow's so called parents, and the situation with the council.

She had to stop it.

" Willow. "

Tara studied the long haired woman that entered the room. Beside her was a shorter, thin red haired man with an air of sternness, and coldness around him.

The green eyes of Willow's father were quiet, and lacked emotion to a point of chilling the room. While Sheila Rosenberg simply gazed around as though she saw what she wanted to, and nothing else.

" Mom. Dad. What are you doing here? " Willow asked in a soft almost submissive voice.

It made Tara step back in shock. She'd never in her life heard her lover speak in that tone, and it seemed fundamentally wrong.

" Dr. Trevor's was kind enough to explain your situation. " Ira said in a soft spoken, yet emotionless way.

" Who? " Willow blinked.

" Dr. Quentin Trevor's, the psychology professor at Oxford. " Sheila answered as though talking to a five year old.

" I'm sorry. I've never heard of him. " Willow denied easily.

" I know it's hard, dear, but we're going to get you help. " Sheila went on.

" Help for what? " Tara asked.

She purposely maneuvered her body in front of Willow, daring them to try something. Anything that would give her an excuse to throw them out.

" That is none of your business. " Ira smiled harshly.

" As her lover, it is. " Tara shot back.

" So it's true. You are participating in this perversion. " Sheila tsked.

" There's nothing perverse about loving her. " Willow answered in the same soft voice.

" You think that now, but after Dr. Brock has treated you..."

" You can't touch her. " Tara cut in.

" I've already signed the papers. " Ira stated.

" She's of legal age. You can't do anything without her consent. " Tara went on.

" Not if she has diminished compassity . " Sheila interjected.

" It doesn't matter. I have power of attorney. " Tara said.

" Bull. She's seventeen which means that we are the only ones with legal rights where she's concerned. " Ira motioned to the cops.

" What?! I'm twenty. " Willow protested. " My birthday was three months ago. "

" Oh dear, and I was hoping that the hallucinations weren't going to be a problem. " Sheila sighed.

" I'm going to have to ask you to put your hands behind your back. " The older cop told Willow.

Tara moved between them refusing to budge. She wasn't going to let them drag her lover off to goddess knows where.

" She's telling the truth. She's twenty. " She pleaded.

" I'm sorry, lady, but I only follow orders. And my orders are to take Willow Rosenberg to the state psychiatric hospital. " The older cop spoke.

" If you don't get out of our way, we'll have to take you in. " The younger cop softly said.

" Tara, please. " Willow gently stepped around her. " I need you to get me out of there. "

" No. We can... "

" If you guys get arrested, how can you help me? " She pointed out. " Look, I'll be fine. You'll have me out in a couple of hours, and then we can cuddle. Okay? "

" Promise me, you'll be careful. " Tara pleaded.

" I promise. "

Tara jerked Willow into a passionate kiss. Using the intimate gesture to tell the red head everything she needed to. Begging her to take care of herself, and to not do anything foolish.

When she stepped away, breaking the embrace, she found her eyes tearing up. Unable to stand watching her lover handcuffed and dragged away. Yet unable to tear her eyes from the nightmarish scene.

" You bastards. " Tara cursed the two parents standing just inside the room. " How can you do this? "

" She needs help. " Ira said.

" You've never cared before, so why start now? " Xander growled once he was sure Willow was out of ear shot.

" Do you have any idea what people would think if we let someone as crazy as her run around free? " Sheila asked shook her head sadly. " Really. It would destroy our reputation. Not to mention all our hard work in the lecture circuit. "

" Why did you bother having her? " Buffy muttered darkly.

Tara wondered if she should try and calm the slayer down. The slightly crazed blue eyes telling her just how close to the surface the slayer was.

The hunter in Buffy was over-protective. It was also easily riled when there was obvious danger, emotional or otherwise, to someone she cared about.

So why was the voice in her head telling her to let the slayer play?

" You make it sound like I had a choice. " Sheila sniffed.

" Didn't you? " Xander growled all out. " There is such a thing as protection. "

" For your information we did. We were very careful. " Ira argued, showing the first real emotion that night. " Hell, the damned abortion even failed. "

" Get. Out. " Giles rumbled from the hallway.

Tara moved back at the deadly glare on the face of Ripper. The ex-watcher was staring at the couple with the most unfathomable scowl.

" Gladly. " Sheila scoffed at the group.

Tara watched uselessly as the couple left the house. She wanted to kill the people that was willing to do this to their own daughter.

" Buffy, shut and lock the door. Xander, I need you to find Spike. " Giles ordered quietly.

" Giles? What's going on? " Tara questioned.

Giles simply dropped his gaze. He visibly reverted back to Giles, and the Ripper faded into the background.

She wasn't sure what to think of his actions. She felt there was more to his behavior than simple anger. There was an under lying worry that seemed to be based around what the Rosenberg's said about the abortion.

" How could you let them take her?! " The vampire demanded as he entered the room.

" We didn't have a choice. " Xander said.

" We'll get her back. " Buffy went on.

" You damn well better. " Spike huffed.

" Right now, I have another concern. " Giles spoke up.

" What could be more important than getting Red? " Spike snarled.

" Explaining why the Mrs. Rosenberg ended up pregnant despite taking drastic measures to prevent such a possibility? Or why the attempts at aborting the pregnancy failed? "

Tara raised her eye brow as Spike paled dangerously. The bleach blond seemed to go off into an imaginary world. One that had his vampire face shifting to the foreground.

" Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? " Xander asked nervously.

" Spike? " Tara softly questioned.

" Did the poof ever tell you why Dru turned me? " Spike asked.

" I never asked. " Buffy answered.

" My mum was Chavela Rosenberg. "

Giles gasped loudly at the vampires pronouncement. Whoever Chavela was made the watcher turn an interesting pale green.

" What? What is it? " Xander demanded.

" Chavela Rosenberg was the only active slayer to have children. " Giles lectured. " The slayer is supposed to be designed so that they aren't fertile, much less able to successfully carry a child to term. "

" Then how did Spike's mother manage it? " Buffy questioned.

" No one knows. " Giles admitted. " There are a number of theories. It could be the gypsy blood, or some sort of spell. Maybe the activation went wrong. I simply don't know. "

" Fine, but what does that have to do with anything? " Xander wanted to know.

" Everything. " Giles answered with incredibility. " A slayer having children was not just unprecedented, but also the one thing the council dreaded the most. "

The watcher began to pace the length of the room.

" The council has taken great care to make sure that the slayer line is unable to reproduce. To be able to do so would, in their eyes, create a lack of focus. "

" Not to mention that they might lose some of their precious control. " Buffy grumbled.

" Of course. " Giles agreed. " If the called slayer thought they could have children, then they might get married and settle down. "

" Fine, I can see how the whole slayer getting pregnant thing could be a problem for them, but I still don't see what that has to do with our current situation. " Xander spoke up.

" I'm betting the council hired Angel to kill the Rosenberg's. " Giles stated.

" You'd be right. " Spike said. " 'cept the great poof so an opportunity. The child of a full slayer isn't quite as weak as the normal human. "

" He probably thought you'd make a stronger vampire. " Buffy realized.

" I don't imagine the council was to put out. " Giles said wryly. " It's well known that all turned vampires immediately slaughter their human family. "

" I never touched my daughter. " Spike protested.

" Did the council know that? " Giles demanded.

" 'course, had to beat some sense into Johnson. " Spike stated.

" Then they know that Willow is a direct descendant of Chavela, and since they would be able to access any medical records, they'd know about the attempted abortion. " Giles reasoned.

" Bloody hell. " Spike cursed. " You think this whole thing was just an excuse to finish the job. "

" It stands to reason. " Giles agreed. " I know for a fact that Oz was headed back to Tibet. The monks there would have been able to keep the wolf suppressed, and therefore the full evolution into a Cain werewolf. "

" No, I don't buy it. They can't force the evolution to speed up. " Anya finally joined in. " It can't be done. "

" What about the Eye of Romulus? " Giles asked softly.

" It's been lost since Rome burned. " Anya waved off.

" When it came into the councils possession. " Giles said.

" Oh. Well, I guess they could, then. " Anya shrugged.

" They deliberately forced the situation. " Tara mumbled softly.

" It seems likely. " Giles amended.

" What about Ira Rosenberg? " Buffy asked. " Nothing has happened to her. "

" I honestly have no idea. " Giles admitted. " Perhaps they don't feel that he's a threat. He is after all clueless about anything supernatural. "

" This is all good and well, but we have to get Willow away from those doctors. " Tara spoke up, putting an end to the debate.

" Of course. I have a friend I can call. "

Tara closed her eyes as Giles left the room. She wanted Willow there to hold, and to reassure her that everything would be okay. She wanted to be able to personally make sure that nothing could hurt her soul mate, but until that happened she would have to settle for planning all the things she was going to do to the Rosenberg's.

Willow sat voluntarily on the hard plastic chair. The examine room was small enough that it could barely fit in the necessary equipment.

As it was the examine bed was suspiciously short, and partially raised at one end, making it more like a chair. A long counter with a sterile sink sat against one wall, with an equally long upper section of cabinets.

There was medical scales sat in the far corner, wedged between a chair and a large trash can. A closet with a large, powerful lock was next to the exam bed. Opposite the closet was a door with an identical lock leading to a bathroom.

The door where she entered the room was left open, and she could clearly see the large u-shaped reception counter. It was so tall that it would make it impossible to climb over it, but just low enough that it came to her upper chest. The entrance into the area behind the counter was a heavy steel door set into the extended wall.

" Good evening, Miss. Rosenberg. I'm Dr. Brock. "

Willow eyed the five foot nine, black haired man. He wore gold spectacles, and a meticulous black business suit. An ID was clipped to the left side of his suit jacket, and in his hand was a clip board.

The doctor unlocked one of the bottom cabinets and rolled out a stool. He sat down on it, crossing his legs and resting the clip board on his knee.

" It's a pleasure to meet you. " She replied softly.

She made sure her eyes remained firmly locked on him. Her hands folded in her lap.

" Are you on any medications? "

" No, sir. "

" And your medical history? " He questioned scribbling over forms.

" I'm allergic to aspirin, onions, and sardines. " She answered.

" What about you families medical history? "

" There's not much on my dad's side, but my mother's family has a lot of heart problems. "

" No mental illness? "

" Um, I think my mothers great aunt suffered mild depression. "

" Alright, have you ever been to a psychiatrist? "

" Other than my parents? " She softly joked. When the doctor simply stared at her she coughed. " No. "

" Have you ever used any illegal substances? "

" No. "

" Alcohol? "

" No, sir. "

" Have you ever suffered from black outs? "

" No. "

" Hallucinations? "

" No, sir. "

" Have you ever tried to kill yourself, or had thoughts of harming yourself? "

" No. "

" Are you a werewolf? "

" There's no such thing. " Willow denied easily.

" Do you believe in vampires, demons, zombies, or other supernatural beings? "

" Nope. "

" What religion do you practice? "

" I'm Jewish. "

" And your sexual preference? "

" I'm gay. "

" I see. "

The doctor sat back and studied her seriously.

" I've been told that you've suffered delusions involving vampires and demons. That you believe you are a werewolf. "

" My parents also believe I'm seventeen. " Willow pointed out calmly.

" You're not? "

" I just turned twenty. "

" Why would your parents lie? "

" They didn't. As far as they're concerned I really am seventeen. Just like they probably think I'm still in my first year of college, or think that Buffy is named Fluffy. " She answered.

" So you blame your parents for your problems? "

" Of course not. My problems are my own. " Willow cocked her head thoughtfully. " Though I don't really have any problems right now. "

" Oh? "

" Okay, my English Lit. term paper is due in two weeks, and my best friends wedding is next month, and I'm his best man well woman, and I have to plan his bachelor party. " She reluctantly admitted.

" And what your parents said about you thinking you're a werewolf? "

" I so never said that. " Willow shook her head violently.

" I haven't even seen my parents in a year and a half. Well, I saw them tonight, but you know what I mean. "

" Hmm. "

The doctor stood up without another word and left the room. She could see through the open door that he was whispering to the large, big boned nurse that had forced her to change into the thick polyester scrub like pajamas.

Whatever the doctor was saying had the dark skinned nurse eying Willow up like she was Hannibal Lecter. Almost immediately a second nurse went scurrying off.

By the doctor had finished speaking the second nurse came back with a large needle, and an orderlie with a wheel chair. Both made Willow's stomach churn nervously.

The doctor disappeared down the hall, and the trio of medical professionals headed into the small exam room. Before she could blink the large muscular orderly had her arms pinned down, and the first nurse had the large needle jabbed into her arm.

" What are you doing? " She squeaked at around the head throbbing pain.

" Easy, child. It's going to make you all better. " The second nurse cooed.

" I don't need to get better. I'm fine. I'm good. I'm fine. All smiles and everything. " She babbled weakly.

The needle left her arm, the burning acid like medicine scorching her entire body until the everything was a blurred looking glass. Each movement and sound slowed down to a deep resonating thunder.

" No. Don't. Please..." She muttered softly.

" Relax child, just let it work. "

" Don't understand..." She tried.

The blur worsened and darkened leaving her trapped in endless twilight.

Giles slammed the phone down in a controlled rage. Despite Harrison's assurances, their one chance was to have a trial. A fact that was useless since the soonest date was five days off.

In that time, Quentin could have his nephew, Dr. Brock slip silver into whatever medicine they were pumping into Willow. There was also the little problem of whether the judge was in Trevor's pocket or not.

Legally, the scoobies were in the right. Willow was over eighteen. Both Tara and Willow had papers drawn up to give each other power of attorney. Plus, there was no evidence of Willow suffering mental defects.

But legal rights had little to do with the situation. Everything was riding on who had the best contacts, and the most power.


End file.
